Memories Left Behind
by MidnightRosebud
Summary: Half a year has passed since Sakura single-handedly broke her own heart and left a shattered family behind her. Now a new threat has arisen and Sakura must confront a familiar enemy, a fractured family, a detached heart, and her own feelings in order to protect those who mean more to her than her own life. Sequel to "Behind Closed Doors".
1. We Began With GoodBye

**Author's Notes: **Ta-DAH! The long awaited sequel to "Behind Closed Doors." If you haven't read the previous story yet, good luck to you. It'll difficult (but not impossible) to fully understand all of this one. I know it has been a long time coming, and I hope that it was worth the wait. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed. Enjoy~! :D

_Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or any of CLAMP's characters or works. However, I do claim rights to my own story line and original characters. _

* * *

_**Memories Left Behind**_

**Chapter One: We Began With Good-Bye**

The sound of the phone hitting the wooden surface of the floor drew the eyes of the room's occupants. They turned almost as one to see who or what had caused the disturbance.

Three pairs of eyes lit up in obvious recognition, some delight, but the fourth pair of eyes stared at Sakura in obvious confusion.

For her part, Sakura remained pinned under the gaze of that last pair of eyes, their amber intensity seeming to pierce right through her heart. For a moment, she forgot how to breathe as blood drained from her face.

"Are you okay?" his wary voice asked. He shifted his stance subtly to move in front of the other three, discreetly protecting their smaller forms from this unknown intruder. He studied her with a critical eye. "Do you have the right room?" he asked politely.

Sakura felt her head nod haltingly, her voice lost.

He looked around the room swiftly, his gaze darting about as if searching for other eyes and ears before he swiftly approached her, shifted her aside gently and shut the door behind her firmly. Once there was a barrier between him and the outside world again he seemed to relax minutely.

"Sorry," he began. "I don't like the idea of anyone walking by and looking in at us right now."

Sakura nodded again, still unable to find her words. Her shoulder seemed to burn where his hand had lain just moments before as he had moved her.

A frown crossed his features and he studied her. "You _are_ from Ava, correct?"

Sakura nodded again, feeling like an absurd child's play toy.

He peered at her in confusion and doubt. "Can you not speak?"

"I can," Sakura's voice squeaked out in an octave higher than normal. _Get a grip on yourself Sakura!_ Her inner voice screamed at her. _I know you never thought you would see him again, but…_

A head poked around his elbow and Sakura was drawn to the giant grin that was lighting up the face.

"I'm Kerri," she said, extending her hand to Sakura. "It's nice to meet you…?"

Sakura felt a rush of gratitude toward the twelve year-old girl in front of her. Kerri had remembered Sakura's instructions from long ago that her identity had to remain a secret. She was holding to that promise even now, even as she knew full well who Sakura was.

Kerri's demeanor and bright smile eased Sakura's feelings of intense guilt and panic slightly; just enough to force her to relax and play the part. _It's just a new mission_, she reminded herself. _Just like any other mission before it._ And if she was lying to herself, well, it was something she'd have to confront later.

"Sakura," she held out her hand and shook Kerri's, shooting her a hesitant but grateful smile. "My name is Kinomoto Sakura," she said once again, but this time she spoke directly into those intimidating pair of amber eyes.

"Li Syaoran," he introduced himself, shaking her hand in turn. His head tilted to the side as he watched her face; something in her voice was familiar.

Sakura felt a jolt like electricity shoot up her arm at the contact, but squashed it down. "I am from Ava," Sakura continued. "I have been the agent assigned to your case Li-san."

He continued to look at her as if there was something familiar that he could not quite pin down, but moved aside to show her the rest of the room's occupants. "You've already met my eldest, Kerri. These two are Nathan and Aria." He pointed at each in turn.

Sakura nodded at the both of them. "It's nice to meet the both of you."

Taking their cues from their older sister, the two remained quiet and simply nodded back. Aria had a much more difficult time with this then her brother. She looked about ready to shoot off across the room and hug Sakura as tightly as she could.

Always quick to read her siblings' moods, Kerri immediately planted herself next to Aria on the small couch and firmly pulled her sister into her own lap, whispering in her ear as she did so. Aria's face fell slightly from whatever she was being told.

"Please, sit down," Sakura indicated to Syaoran as she made a move to more fully enter the room, her heart pounding in her chest. As Syaoran took a seat next to his children, Sakura gracefully sat in a cushioned arm chair across from them. "I have heard the initial proposal from my employers," she flushed faintly as she remembered that said employers' voices had been cut off abruptly when she'd dropped her phone. A phone that still remained open on the floor by the door. "Could you please explain to me exactly what you will be expecting of our services given your current predicament?"

She watched as the guarded look from Syaoran's face fell and instead become emotionless. "I need you to protect my family." Even his tone was listless.

Sakura felt a stab of pain pierce her heart. Her memories recalling so vividly how his face used to light up with so much warmth and passion, the way his eyes seemed to dance with life. She struggled to keep her voice and face schooled; noting that Kerri looked up at her father's tone and her own face fell in dejection.

"Protect them from whom?"

"An ex-lover of my wife's."

Sakura's eyes darted to his children with slight incredulity. _Should we be discussing this in front of them?_

Always quick, Kerri caught Sakura's gaze and gave her a half-hearted smile. Sakura frowned slightly. She understood Kerri's need to protect her family, but…this might have been pushing it too far. And why would the daughter feel a need to protect her father? Shouldn't it have been the other way around?

"And where is your wife?" Sakura asked, knowing the answer, but still knowing she had to play the part. It was expected of her.

There was a long moment of quiet in which Sakura watched Syaoran's face intently, but it didn't seem as if he had heard her question. She opened her mouth to ask again when a voice piped up.

"She's dead," Kerri answered firmly, looking at her father almost sternly.

Syaoran, for his part seemed to only see his hands as they lay in his lap.

A pang of horrified guilt ran through Sakura as she realized what he must be seeing.

His deceased wife's last moments.

Her blood all over his hands after she had physically forced him to pull the trigger she herself had aimed at her own heart.

The quiet moment dragged on. "I'm sorry," Sakura said softly.

She watched the shattered family in front of her. Nathan seemed lost in his own world as he played with the fringes on a decorative pillow. Kerri was looking at her father with a mixture of frustration and longing. Aria tried to climb out of her sister's lap and onto her father's, but he didn't even look up at her touch. She settled back into her sister's arms dejectedly, trying hard not to cry. Syaoran, for his part, seemed lost to the world; completely unconnected to anyone and anything around him, his children included.

_I did this_. Sakura felt her heart lurch in horror, a new weight piling on top of her shoulders. _I helped do this to them…_ _But, I had to. It was my mission. They would have died otherwise. Every last one of them. _

She sat quietly, waiting and observing. She tried to imagine what the world would be like without these four in it, and found that she couldn't even fathom the possibility. _I did the right thing, _she told herself. _I _know _I did. But then why do I feel so miserable?_

As the silence dragged on, Sakura stood, catching their attention. "I think that will be all for the moment," she said gently. She held out her hand to Syaoran as he stood. "I will contact you again about this after the wedding to settle the finer details. Until then I am going to instruct that _none_ of you are to leave the premises tonight, am I clear?"

She waited until she had a nod from each of the little ones, before she locked eyes with Syaoran once more. "I will be escorting you back home tonight. Do _not_ leave without my permission." She plastered on what she hoped was an encouraging smile as he grasped and shook her hand. "It will be our pleasure to work with you Li-san. We will put forth our best efforts in helping to protect you and your family."

For a moment, Syaoran looked at their interlocked hands as if half-remembering something, but shook it off in the same moment as he released her and signaled for his children to follow him. Kerri grasped her younger brother by the hand and pulled him along when he looked like he wouldn't budge. Aria followed behind the three of them, pausing in the doorway a moment and looking back at Sakura.

After a quick glance at her family, Aria dashed back to Sakura and threw her arms around her neck, Sakura having already knelt to the floor as if reading the little girl's mind.

Sakura enveloped her in a tight, warm, and brief hug. "It's going to be okay," she whispered to her with more assurance then she felt. Aria nodded her head where it lay between Sakura's neck and shoulder. Sakura released her and kissed her on the top of her head. "Go."

Aria raced after her family, glancing back at Sakura briefly before the door swung shut behind them. Only then did Sakura silently pick up her phone, snap it shut, and fall heavily into her seat once more. She buried her face in her hands, feeling the first few pinpricks of tears threaten.

All too soon there was a knock on the door.

"Sakura?" Mika's voice called from the other side. "Tomoyo-chan's calling for you. The ceremony is starting in an hour and she says you're not ready yet."

Sakura wiped her face with the back of her hands and managed to fake a laugh as she opened the doors. "Even at her own wedding when she should be completely focused on herself, she still has to worry about everyone else." She sighed dramatically as she placed her arm around her niece's shoulder. "That's our Tomoyo."

Mika laughed in good humor as the two walked back down the hall to enter the bridal room.

"I found her!" Mika called excitedly as she led Sakura into the room.

"Good!" Tomoyo called out in relief as she turned to see her best friend in the doorway. "Mika-chan? Could you check on everyone else for me and make sure they're ready?"

"Of course!" Mika's eyes lit up in delight at being able to carry out the bride's orders and she all but bolted from the room leaving the two alone.

Tomoyo waited until Mika's footsteps had faded before enveloping her friend in a tight hug. "Sakura," she whispered, feeling her friend's shoulders start to shake. "You can do this. I know you can," she soothed as she disentangled herself from her friend and handed her a tissue. "Here, go into the bathroom and wash your face. Your dress is already hanging behind the door. I'll get your make-up ready while I wait."

"Thank you," Sakura whispered as she brushed past her friend and into the bathroom, shutting it snuggly behind her.

Tomoyo stared at the white wooden door, feeling her heart go out to the young woman behind it. "You're the _only _one who can do this Sakura," she said to the empty room.


	2. Mission Start

**Author's Notes: **Welcome to Chapter Two :) I apologize for the wait, but I am currently in the process of moving and will be so for a little while longer. Thus I do not have as much time as I would wish, and I ask your patience and understanding in the mean time. So without further ado, I hope you enjoy chapter two of _Memories Left Behind._ Constructive Criticism is always welcomed.

_Side note:_ As to why this chapter is suddenly all in italics is beyond my comprehension. The original typing was not so, nor is it in the document manager or any of the previews, and yet when it was posted...sudden italics everywhere and it is driving me batty! Thank you to those who warned me about it. Hopefully we can get this fixed, until then, I apologize profusely.

* * *

**_Memories Left Behind_**

**Chapter Two: Mission Start**

Sakura knew she should have been paying better attention to Tomoyo and Eriol's wedding ceremony, she was the Maid of Honor, but her mind just couldn't focus. She heard the man speaking about love, cherishing each other, being there for one another through the good times and the bad, and all she could feel was guilt. Guilt, on top of guilt, on top of another serving of guilt.

She glanced at her best friend, resplendent in a breath-taking gown of white, designed by Tomoyo herself of course. Tomoyo's face was one of tranquil rapture; looking at her face, you would have to be blind to miss how much she loved Eriol and how confident she was in her decision. Sakura glanced at Eriol, seeing an almost mirror-like expression on his own face.

She shifted her weight in her heels discreetly, trying to find a more comfortable standing position as she stole a peek out at the audience.

Tomoyo had wanted a small, intimate affair; close family and friends were the only ones in attendance. This worked out well with the faces that were present, some of whom needed more closely guarded security then others.

Rika sat next to her husband, Terada-sensei, clasping hands gently as they watched their two friends at the altar. Their fourteen year-old son Chale sat next to them. Next to them sat Chiharu, her head resting gently on her husband, Takashi's, shoulder, their new born baby held secure in her arms. Naoko sat next to her friends, her hands clasped in front of her, her eyes shining, obviously comparing the ceremony to every romance story she had ever read and finding that maybe some fantasy _could_ be like reality as she had always suspected.

Sakura also spotted her brother, Touya, his wife Kaho, and of course, their sixteen year-old daughter Mika sitting next to them. She wished briefly that her parents had been able to attend, but they were halfway across the world at the moment on some new expedition of her father's. They had called her just last night to give their apologies to the happy couple and wish them "every happiness." In a way, Sakura envied her family. She loved her job and her life, but her parents and her brother both had been able to find love so young and maintain it. They always assured her that being in love wasn't enough, that you had to work on it every day, nurture it, give it time and room to flourish and grow… Sakura supposed she just didn't have the time, what with Ava and all, but then she looked at her friends and wondered if it was just _her_ who didn't put in the time or effort.

Touya, ever aware of his sister's presence and moods, caught her eye. He gave her a slight frown of confusion, silently asking her if she was alright. Sakura forced a smile back onto her face and gave a discreet nod, feeling anything but.

Her eyes wandered to a new family in the audience, only partially surprised when she had found out they were invited. Meiling sat with her husband Kai and their nine year-old daughter, Raelin. Ever since Ava's last mission involving Meiling, her family, and her cousin's family, Tomoyo had become close with the young woman. It had seemed right, almost natural, to invite them as well. Meiling had accepted the invitation in obvious delight. Though, looking at her now, you wouldn't be able to tell.

Sakura followed Meiling's line of sight to see her looking at her cousin in obvious dismay and exasperation. Syaoran, Eriol's friend and, as it turned out, a distant relative was as apathetic and distant as he had been when he had left Sakura in that room. He was physically present, yes, but it was clear he wasn't truly there.

Sakura worked hard not to bite her lip in distress, knowing he was probably reliving his own wedding ceremony in his head and wondering still how he had gotten it all wrong. She recalled vividly those last chaotic moments in that damp, cold building as Sakura fought off her attacker, trying desperately to get back to Syaoran. She could see Marlene, Syaoran's now deceased wife, gloating, conniving face as she whispered secrets in his ear; the look of malicious intent clear. Sakura remembered Syaoran's face, one of dejected horror, loss, and pain as he listened and believed every word she spoken to him.

Tilting her head to the side in confusion, Sakura studied Syaoran again. _We never did get to know what Marlene told him. Everything was a jumble of confusion at the end; we were just thankful that he was alive and physically unharmed. _Sakura winced internally. _But words can cut deeper than any physical weapon, and emotional scars are buried where no one can see._ Sakura looked now to Syaoran's children, Kerri holding onto her siblings' hands, focusing on the wedding with all her might, Nathan and his disinterest and wandering eyes, and Aria as she constantly peeked at her father, hoping he would notice her.

Sakura sighed quietly before looking back to the couple in front of her. Her gaze glanced over Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi, who was in complete ecstasy. Sakura felt her lips quirk up as she recalled Sonomi's absolute glee over the entire wedding process and how she had already been exclaiming loudly about grandchildren at the bridal shower.

Sakura shifted her weight subtly again as she tried to refocus on the ceremony in front of her and uphold her duties as she was expected. She would have more than enough time to worry later.

* * *

"Congratulations Tomoyo-chan!" Mika squealed as she gave the bride a hug, the ceremony over.

Tomoyo couldn't keep the smile off her face as she hugged the teen back. "Thank you Mika-chan."

"It was beautiful," Rika beamed as Chiharu and Naoko nodded next to her.

Sakura smiled and agreed with everyone until she felt a tug on her dress. She looked down to see Aria looking up at her with big eyes. Sakura blinked, confused for a moment, before her smile gentled and she bent down to pick the little girl up and settle her on her hip. Immediately, Aria latched onto Sakura and rested her head on her shoulder, looking content to settle there for the night.

Mika giggled. "You look like a mother that way."

Sakura smiled quietly but didn't comment, noting how her friends watched her and Aria together.

"You know…you do kind of look alike," Rika commented.

Surprised, Sakura turned to look at her, gently rocking Aria without thinking about it.

Naoko nodded. "It's the eyes. They're almost the same shade of green."

"Really?"

Tomoyo nodded slowly. "It's true. She could almost pass for your daughter Sakura-chan."

Sakura felt a flutter in her belly, but swiftly pushed it aside, laughing softly. "I can only hope that I'd have a daughter as cute as Aria."

Aria picked her head up and looked at Sakura in surprise.

Sakura's smile turned genuine as she looked at the little girl in her arms. "Who wouldn't want an adorable girl like you for a daughter?"

A shy smile broke out on Aria's face, the first one, Sakura noted, that she had seen all day. Aria snuggled deeper into Sakura's arms and rested her head back down on Sakura's shoulder, watching everyone around her.

Chiharu and Rika exchanged happy smiles.

"She's right, you know," Mika added, nodding at Aria, delighted when Aria's smiled back at her.

"Speaking of, where is _your_ daughter, Chiharu?" Sakura asked.

Chiharu hoisted a thumb over her shoulder. "She's drooling all over her daddy right now."

The girls looked past Chiharu to see Takashi entertaining a group with his daughter with an expression of obvious delight lighting up his entire countenance.

"Still in diapers and she already has him wrapped around her fingers," Chiharu sighed good-naturedly.

The girls broke out into laughter.

"There you are!" An exhausted voice called out. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Sakura turned to see a relieved Kerri quickly cutting the distance between her and the group of women. Raelin was trailing just behind her.

Kerri looked up at Aria with a slight frown. "You shouldn't bother her." She turned to Sakura. "I'm sorry; she got away from me for a minute. I can look after her so she won't bother you."

Sakura shook her head. "Don't worry, I'm fine." She felt Aria's arms tighten minutely around her. "She's been keeping us company."

Kerri looked from her sister to Sakura. "If you're sure…"

Sakura nodded and smiled encouragingly. "It's okay to relax, Kerri. You're safe here. No one will let anything happen to any of you. We're all friends here."

Kerri looked taken aback for a moment at how well Sakura had been able to read her before she nodded hesitantly. "Okay." Her voice was tiny.

"Mama!" Raelin called out as Meiling too joined the group.

"So this is where you got to," Meiling said as she laid a hand on her daughter's head and the other on Kerri's shoulder. "I hope you both were behaving."

Raelin nodded. "We were just looking for Aria. She wandered off but we found her."

Meiling looked at Aria, quietly content in Sakura's arms, a look crossing her face for a moment, too brief to decipher. "I can see that. I hope she's not bothering you Kinomoto-san."

"Not at all," Sakura shook her head. "And please, it's Sakura, Taizen-san."

"Meiling," the dark-haired woman smiled in return. She looked at Sakura curiously. "I feel like we've done this before, but except when Tomoyo first introduced us, I don't think I've met you."

Sakura stole a quick glance around, looking to her friends who all nodded discreetly, before she continued. "We've met before," she assured her. "You originally brought us your concerns. We agreed to help you with your…situation."

A light of dawning began on Meiling's face. "Ava?"

Sakura nodded.

Meiling looked at Aria in Sakura's arms for a moment, trying to put the puzzle pieces together. Sakura could see it when the last piece slid into place. "…Warai Miko?"

Sakura held the woman's gaze in affirmation.

"Oh!" Meiling blinked a couple of times. "I knew you said, but…I guess it's still a little shocking. You look nothing like…"

Tomoyo laughed, not unkindly. "That's usually the idea."

Meiling looked around the group. "So, all of you…? You all know…?"

No one said a word, but by not denying her suspicions, Meiling was told all she needed to know. "I guess you weren't kidding when you said we could relax while we were here then," she directed to Tomoyo.

The group broke out into laughter, Meiling along with them.

"I already knew!" Raelin piped up.

"You did?" Meiling quirked an eyebrow at her daughter. She looked at her nieces. "Kerri and Aria too?"

Raelin nodded vigorously. "And Nathan!"

"Huh." Meiling looked at Tomoyo. "And my cousin…?"

There was an uncomfortable shift in the group before a quiet, soft voice spoke up.

"No," Sakura said. "Not yet."

"Yet?"

Sakura nodded. Meiling studied her intently for a long moment before nodding to herself, having made some internal conclusion and settled on a decision.

A small chirping noise broke into the sound of the circle of young woman. Naoko reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. She excused herself from the circle for a moment after a nod to the rest of her fellow Ava members.

Meiling looked after the short-haired brunette for a moment, absorbing everything, before turning back to her daughter. "Raelin, have you seen Nathan lately?"

"He's with Dad," Kerri answered. "Just…sitting there really."

Meiling's expression dropped. "Like father, like son I suppose," she muttered to herself.

Naoko snapped her phone shut and rejoined the group. "I'm sorry Tomoyo, but…"

"Is it time?" Tomoyo asked quietly.

Naoko nodded in confirmation.

Tomoyo let out the tiniest of sighs before nodding herself. "Alright, the room is already set up inside. We'd best be heading there now."

"But, Tomoyo, you're the bride!" Mika sputtered. "This is your wedding day."

Tomoyo smiled quietly. "Meiling-chan? If you could please watch over the children and your cousin for a moment, we will send for them shortly."

Meiling studied her for a long moment before shaking her head. "I hope Eriol-san knew what he signed up for."

Rika smiled. "They always do."

Chiharu nodded. "They have to."

Meiling shook her head again, before gently extracting Aria from Sakura's arms. "I'll bring everyone when you're ready, but I would like to be included in the discussion again."

Sakura acquiesced. "Of course."

"This way," Tomoyo indicated with her finger and her friends followed close behind her and into the building, down a short hallway and into a comfortable room.

"Ava's really everywhere, isn't it?" Mika asked.

Everyone settled in comfortably before Tomoyo reached for a television remote and hit the power button. Immediately the screen turned white then darkened to an all-enshrouding black.

"Good evening everyone," an androgynous voice began. "And congratulations Tomoyo. We will make this as quick as possible so that you may return to the celebrations."

"Thank you," Tomoyo flushed lightly.

"As all of you are already aware, this mission is once again dealing with the Li family. Specifically Li Syaoran and his three children Kerri, Nathan, and Aria. As all of you undoubtedly remember, the Li family had a run with tragedy six months ago with the discovery of one, Li Marlene, Li Syaoran's then wife who was uncovered to have not only embezzled vast amounts of money from the company, but consorted with numerous men over the course of their marriage, and was likely the one who designed many of those men's untimely deaths. She also plotted to kidnap her own children to use as ransom in exchange for her husband's life. Failing this, she took her own life."

_With a gun to her heart that she forced Syaoran to trigger_ Sakura recalled bitterly.

"As all of you were intimate with this case, no further detail will be spent on it tonight. However, you may recall that Li Marlene's body was never found, her then current lover, Carden, having taken off with it and disappeared from all society."

The girls nodded. It had been a bit of a shock to discover that sometime during all the chaos Marlene's body had gone missing. It still hadn't turned up anywhere and neither had her lover; many an ear and eye were on the lookout for either.

"Carden has surfaced once more." The unknown voice stated without further preamble. "A few short days ago, Carden had a letter delivered to the Li home, threatening the lives of Li Syaoran and his children. Li Syaoran took the initiative to protect his family by contacting us through our previous contact Taizen Meiling.

"Why?" Chiharu asked. "What more could he want from the Li family?"

"Revenge," Tomoyo's soft voice seemed to echo through the room.

"Precisely," the dark screen answered. "Driven to desperation after the incident from half a year ago, eluding authorities, and still caught in the web of emotional despair, Carden is now seeking to avenge the loss of his love and his life through the only outlet he knows. He seeks to remedy his pain with the pain of others."

"That's just stupid." Chiharu bit.

"No one ever said he was intelligent," Naoko reminded her.

"Well that was obvious," Chiharu continued. "Look at the woman he fell in love with." She rolled her eyes. "What a moron."

"Love is a powerful motivator," Rika commented warningly. "It could drive him to do something rash."

"Love?!" Chiharu threw her arms up in the air. "He didn't _love_ her, he _lusted_ over her. There was no _love _between them! It was all an allusion that Marlene fabricated, just as she did with all her other men. We have the evidence to prove she was with _other_ men, even when she was with Carden!"

"But Marlene made him believe she was in love," Rika quietly reminded her.

"Love is blind," Naoko quoted.

"And he was as blind as a fruit bat," Chiharu muttered. "And as crazy as one too."

"Chiharu's right," Tomoyo spoke up for the first time.

"I am?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Marlene was with many men over the course of her marriage to Li-san, including when she made Carden believe she was faithful to him. There is a strong possibility that he still believes Marlene was faithful only to him, if he ever finds out otherwise…what little grasp of sanity he has managed to hold on to may snap completely."

"Great," Chiharu muttered, her chin in her hand. "So we have a crazy ex-lover of a dead cheating wife who's already barely hanging on to his sanity if he thinks he can get at the rest of the family that is now walking a very thin line between somewhat crazy and a psychotic break?"

Tomoyo nodded as the voice from the screen rang out, "exactly."

"Brilliant," Chiharu mumbled.

"How will we be proceeding this time Sir & Ma'am?" Rika asked politely.

"Once again we will be sending an agent in to protect the Li family as the rest of the team gathers intelligence and prepares a plan for any and all possibilities."

"Which of us –"

"Kinomoto Sakura has already received her orders to protect the family."

Everyone except Tomoyo turned to look at Sakura in surprise if not outright shock.

"Are you sure?" Rika asked. "That might not be wise."

"The situation with Li Syaoran since the night of the incident has become…delicate. We need to send in someone who is familiar with both him and his family."

"Why not Tomoyo?" Naoko asked.

"I am too close to the situation," Tomoyo answered first. "And…Li-san trusts Sakura."

"He does?" Sakura looked up at her best friend in surprise. "How can he? He only knew me as Miko."

Tomoyo nodded. "And he trusted you then, just as he will trust you now."

"I don't think it will be that easy," Sakura spoke softly.

"Li Syaoran will trust Kinomoto-san because his children trust her," the voice spoke up. "They have already been acquainted with her and true identity for some time now. He, himself, may not trust her, but for the sake of his children, he must and he will."

There was a moment of quiet contemplation as everyone though this through until the voice spoke up again.

"Kinomoto Sakura will play the role of the children's new live-in nanny who will watch over the children in his stead. As anyone who has had a change to observe Li Syaoran lately will have noticed, he is still not in the right state of mind to be able to do so on his own just yet. To the public and the media, this will be seen as a prolonged mourning for his wife and her apparent suicide."

As Chiharu rolled her eyes in the background over the absurdity of the public view, Rika spoke again. "What will be Sakura's identity this time?"

"There won't be one." Sakura answered.

All heads but Tomoyo's snapped toward Sakura once more in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"She means that now is not the time for building trust through a new identity and new stranger in Li Syaoran's life. Kinomoto-san will re-forge the trust Li-san has in her by unveiling her previous identity and remaining as herself."

"But –!"

"The risk –"

"Li Syaoran's current mental and emotional state is delicate and must be treated with trust and honesty. If we wish for him to trust us and give his full cooperation, then we must earn it."

Chiharu looked like she was biting her cheek to keep from commenting, while Rika and Naoko too still looked hesitant to agree even if they understood why.

"Kinomoto Sakura."

"Yes?"

"Your mission begins tonight. Daidouji, sorry, Hiiragizawa-san has already seen to it that your bags have been packed and will be already present at the Li home upon your arrival this evening. This meeting is adjourned for now. We will speak again at a later date to reconvene and share new information from our further investigations.

Have a safe night everyone, and congratulations once again Tomoyo."

The screen made an audible click before the screen went bright then dark again as Tomoyo turned the screen off. The silence in the room was deafening, everyone lost in her own thoughts.

Sakura sighed and stood up, slapping invisible dust off of her dress. "Alright everyone, go ahead and rejoin the festivities. I'll meet up with Li-san once more before I meet you out there myself."

Rika studied her friend and coworker quietly for a moment. "You're going to tell him tonight, aren't you?"

Sakura's smile was soft but sad. "More harm will come from delaying it, I think. It's best to just rip the Band-Aid right off."

"More like 'bite the bullet,'" Chiharu mumbled quietly.

Sakura's smile was forced as she shooed her friends out a back door, asking Tomoyo to have Meiling send him in when they were all out. Tomoyo grasped her friend's arm and squeezed it gently with a sad, quiet smile before shutting the door behind them all.

Sakura took a moment to let her eyes drift around the room, inhaling deeply and slowly as she glanced about. She stretched her arms above her head, working the kinks out that had formed in her neck and shoulders as she waited for his arrival.

As a knock sounded on the door, Sakura's heart tripped into overdrive, adrenaline and more than one emotion flooding her system as she called him in.

"Hello again, Li-san," Sakura held out her slightly trembling hand.

Absently, Syaoran glanced at her before nodding his head and looking away.

Sakura felt a pang slice through her heart but pushed it aside. "If you remember from earlier, I'm the agent who has been assigned to protect you and your family."

Syaoran mumbled something unintelligible and Sakura tilted her head to the side in question. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Just the kids," he mumbled slightly more audible this time.

She frowned in response this time. "Just…the kids?"

He glanced up at her briefly, his facial features largely unresponsive. "You're just supposed to watch over the kids. That's your job, that's why I called your agency."

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, one eyebrow lifted. "Oh really?"

He nodded.

Sakura studied him for a long moment before sighing quietly, deciding it wasn't worth the effort at that exact moment. "What happened to you?" she asked softly.

He looked up at her then, in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Sakura felt a moment of panic, her chest constricting as she searched for a way to explain her unbidden question.

For the first time, Syaoran really looked at her. "Do I know you from somewhere? Have we met before tonight?"

Sakura hesitated. _No more lies, remember?_ She nodded once, slowly. "Yes." Her voice came out as a whisper.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed fractionally as he studied her face. "Who are you?"

"Kinomoto Sakura, from Ava," she stated.

He shook his head, slightly irritated. "No, _who are you_? How do I know you?"

Sakura fidgeted, her fingers twisting together subconsciously, fighting internally against wanting to be honest and be terrified of his reaction to it. "I worked for you not too long ago."

Syaoran's look was one of intense scrutiny, Sakura could see him fitting the pieces together, could see that he only needed one last puzzle piece.

Sakura inhaled deeply and let it out slowly before looking him straight in the eye."I was Warai Miko, your deceased wife's assistant."

Syaoran looked as if someone had just punched him the gut. He stared at her unblinkingly, as if waiting for the punch line to someone's absurd joke. "No."

"No?" Sakura repeated, confused.

"You can't be. Miko-san had dark hair and eyes. She wore glasses." Sakura could hear his tone, the one that was trying to convince himself that she was wrong. But she could see it in his eyes, the way the lingered in placed on her features; his brain showing him the detailed similarities, even as a larger, more stubborn part of himself was desperately refusing to acknowledge what was literally right in front of his eyes.

"It was a disguise." Her voice was faint, a flush on her cheeks evident. _Never_ had she felt guilty for pulling on another guise for a mission before. It had always been part of the job, a necessity. Then again, she had never _wanted_ to reveal her true self to another before; had never struggled with keeping any and all details of her life locked safely behind closed lips.

"You." Sakura looked up at his new, accusatory, incredulous tone. "_You_ were Warai Miko? The one who worked – the one was with me when – with my kids – and…"

Sakura nodded slowly. "Yes, that was me."

Syaoran looked at her, unable to believe his eyes. Until slowly, Sakura watched as all emotions shuttered out of his eyes and his features once more. "Just more lies."

Sakura bit her lip and reached out her hand, "Sy-"

"Syaoran!"

Sakura quickly drew her arm back and turned to see his fiery-eyed cousin walk into the room.

"That's enough!" Meiling scowled at her cousin. "You need to –"

They watched as Syaoran, without sparing a glance at either of them, pushed his way past the pair and out the door.

Sakura, her eyes glued to the spot she had last seen him, heard Meiling sigh.

"He's been like that since…well, you know."

Sakura looked at the dark-haired woman, her eyes silently asking Meiling to explain further.

"Ever since the incident, Syaoran's been…closed off, from everything…from everyone." A deep look of pain rose behind her eyes. "He hardly even acknowledges his kids anymore – they were the center of his whole world! – And now…now it's like he just…exists_._ Like he doesn't _care_ anymore." She shook her head. "I hate to say this, but there was a small part of me that was happy when he received that threat against him and the kids. I thought 'Finally! _This_ will bring him back to us.' But, in the end, he barely seemed to have the energy to ask me for your agency's contact and once he completed that…the shadows returned behind his eyes and he drifted away from us again."

Sakura watched as Meiling hugged her arms around herself, as if trying to fight off a sudden chill in the room. "What did he mean," Sakura began tentatively, "about it all being 'just more lies'?"

Meiling blinked at her. "I'm not really sure, to tell you the truth. I heard him mention something about lies once or twice before, but, well, as you can see, it's nearly impossible to get any kind of reaction out of him anymore."

Sakura winced. "He reacted plenty when he found out who I had been." She vividly recalled the haunted almost desperate look of denial rising in his dark irises.

"Really?" Meiling studied her then, interested. "That may have been the most emotional response we've seen out of him in months."

Sakura frowned at the door he had left through. _Now there's a cheery thought._

"We want him back."

Sakura looked at the woman next to her, her voice aching with suppressed emotions.

"We want Syaoran back," her eyes pierced through to Sakura's heart. "I want my cousin back. Eriol wants his best friend back. Raelin wants her uncle back. Kerri, Nathan, Aria…they want their _father_ back." She grasped Sakura's hands tightly. "Please. I know you're just supposed to look over them. That you're just supposed to protect them from this threat, but… If there's any way that you can _get through to him._ He has to know." Her ruby eyes shone with unshed tears. "We're his _family_. We love him. _We need him back._"

Speechless, Sakura could only nod as her voice struggled to get past the lump in her throat.


	3. First Steps

**Author's Note: **It's been a long time, hasn't it? I apologize for the wait, but as I mentioned in the last chapter I was moving. Things are still a little crazy at the moment, but I finally had a break through in some writer's block I had with this story and was able to see the direction I wanted to proceed in. I thank you for your patience and I hope that you enjoy the new chapter. :) Constructive Criticism is always welcomed.

* * *

_**Memories Left Behind**_

**Chapter Three: First Steps**

As the wedding celebration finally came to its conclusion and everyone saw the happy couple off onto their honeymoon, Sakura called it a night. She gathered Syaoran's children around her, noting that Aria and Nathan were all but asleep on their feet already. She gathered Aria into her arms and grasped Nathan's hand with her free one.

"Where's your father?" she asked turning to Kerri.

Kerri's head jerked off in a direction towards the quiet, dark corner of the grounds. "Somewhere over there, sitting in the dark." She was clearly frustrated.

Sakura sighed. Spotting Naoko still in attendance she waved her over. "Could you watch the three of them for just a brief moment?" she asked.

"Of course," Naoko agreed, slightly bewildered. "But why?"

"I need to go confront their father again," Sakura muttered so only she could hear.

Naoko's lips tightened into a thin line. "Good luck," she whispered.

Sakura nodded her thanks before setting Aria done next to her brother and sister and stalking off across the grass.

As she approached Syaoran she noticed how he didn't even twitch at the sound of someone's approach. He either trusted everyone here explicitly or did not care much for his own life. Sakura suspected greatly that it was the latter rather than the former. Her brow furrowed.

"Li-san?" she called from right behind him.

There was no response.

"Li-san!"

Still nothing.

With a huff she marched around until she was in front of him. "Li-san! Get up! Your children are tired, it's late, and we need to get them home."

He looked at her as if he was seeing a ghost; haunted by former memories only he could see. Sakura did her best not to flinch as recognition scattered across his eyes and his expression darkened. "What do _you_ want?"

"It's time to leave. Let's go," she answered tersely, ignoring the pain that shot through her at his tone.

"Fine," he spit out and jerked to his feet before stalking off across the grass. He didn't even halt as he walked past his children but continued to the car.

Sakura sighed deeply but let him walk away. She gave her friend a tired half-smile. "Thanks Naoko, I'll contact you soon."

Naoko watched the shadows envelope their client with a shake of her head. "This is going to be a hell of an assignment for you Sakura-chan."

Sakura said nothing in response but gathered up Aria once more, grasped Nathan's hand and nodded to Naoko before following in her client's footsteps. When she reached the car she let Nathan clamber in before sitting Aria down and checking that they were both seated. She waited until Kerri had climbed inside and buckled her seatbelt before shutting the door. She turned to the passenger door and paused, suddenly filled with doubt and uncertainty.

_Can I really do this?_ She grasped the handle tightly as the car engine stared and she stole a glance at Syaoran's blank face inside, waiting for her. She wrenched the door open and slid in. _I have to_.

The ride to Syaoran's house was probably the most uncomfortable experience of her entire life up until that moment. Nathan and Aria had both quickly fallen asleep in back. Kerri stared silently out the window, gazing at nothing in particular. Syaoran's grip on the steering wheel was so tense that she could see the whites of his knuckles shining through even in the dark. A deep, heavy silence permeated the interior of the car as no one spoke. Not even the radio was playing to break up the quiet.

Sakura sat stiffly in her seat, wound as tight as a spring. She knew Syaoran wasn't happy about her being in the vehicle with him; she wasn't exactly thrilled with the situation herself, but it was her job. And that job was probably the only reason he had let her in the first place.

She glanced discreetly at his face in the dim glow of the car and recalled, vividly, the last time they had been in this car together.

She remembered the pounding rain, the intensity of the moment, the stress, the fear… She remembered him reaching out his hand to comfort _her_ when he was the one who needed the comfort more than anyone. She remembered the kiss…

Sakura felt heat flood to her cheeks and was glad for the cover of night to hide her emotions as sudden tears welled up in her eyes. Through blurred sight she looked at him again. The dull, empty expression where once so much life and poured through even when he was terrified that something had happened to his children. She glanced back at the three in the backseat and felt her hands grip into tight fists to rein her emotions back in. _Crying over the past isn't going to fix anything. It won't change what happened, Sakura._ She scolded herself. _All you can do is focus on what is happening now. _

She recalled that day once more, the moment when she had promised fervently that she would do _anything_ to protect his children. She had meant it then and she still meant it now. _You can keep your promise, with your very life if you need to._

"We're here," an empty tone announced pulling Sakura out of her thoughts, as the car came to a halt.

Sakura stepped out her door and stared up at the house that had haunted her dreams for the last half a year. It had always been cold and intimidating in her memories. Now, even with Marlene gone, its foreboding presence had seemed to have intensified, as if her phantom was still lingering over the place.

Sakura hated it.

She hated this house and all its haunting memories.

She took a moment to study it critically, professionally, as she took a step back to pull in her emotions once more.

It was a logistical nightmare. Too big. Too few people. Too many easy ways to get in and out without anyone being the wiser for it.

She glanced at Syaoran as he picked up Nathan from one side of the vehicle after Kerri stepped out. Sakura opened the other door and gently lifted Aria out. _He won't agree to any type of Witness Protection Program. Even if he did, he's too well known. He's been in the public eye too much lately to just suddenly disappear. Too many eyes would recognize his face without relocating to another country, and that would put too much strain on a family already pushed to its shattering point._

She followed the trio in front of her up the drive to the front door. Stepping inside the house Sakura felt a chill creep over her.

_It feels more like a mausoleum than a home. _Everything was the same as she had last seen it. Nothing had been moved or changed. Marlene's presence was almost like a physical grip on everything and everyone under that roof.

"Put Nathan to bed," Syaoran muttered as he transferred his sleeping child to his eldest's arms. He turned to Sakura without looking at her. "Aria's room is – "

"I remember," Sakura's voice was quiet.

"Right."

Sakura watched as he turned on his heel and disappeared down a hallway.

Kerri frowned heavily in his direction before turning abruptly and all but stomping down the hall to take care of her brother. Sakura helped dress a mostly asleep Aria for bed before tucking her in and seeking out her older sister. She found her sitting on her bed staring at a frame of a warm, laughing Syaoran at a park with his arms wrapped snuggly around Kerri when she was younger.

"Kerri?" Sakura inquired, unsure how to start.

"I want him back." Kerri's voice was so soft that Sakura almost missed it.

Sakura sat tentatively next to her on the bed. "Who sweetheart?"

"I want my dad _back_. This isn't him. Ever since…you know?"

Sakura nodded.

"He's changed. He's not my dad anymore. He's like a stranger. He just _exists_."

Sakura heard Meiling's words echo back at her. She watched as tears welled up in the young girl's eyes, and Sakura reached out to tuck stray, dark hair behind her ear.

"He never says 'I love you' anymore," she choked out in a whisper.

Sakura felt her heart tear and she enveloped Kerri in a hug as she cried. Sakura made soothing noises but let her cry, knowing she had probably been holding it all in alone for far too long. She rocked her back and forth until Kerri's tears finally ran dry.

"You'll see," Kerri sniffed. "He's _not _my dad. He's like a ghost. Something's _wrong_ with him."

Sakura sighed quietly to herself, lost in an internal debate. She played with Kerri's hair until she reached a decision. "Kerri, your mother – "

"That woman is _not_ my mother."

"Marlene," Sakura conceded. "She killed herself in front of your father. It was a very scarring thing."

"But didn't he know what she _did_?!"

Sakura nodded. "He knew some but not everything. Not until it was all over. I think there are still many things he doesn't know."

"He can't possibly _miss_ her."

Sakura bit her lip. "That I do not know, but – " She cut herself off as she recalled the events of that day once more with a frown.

"What is it?"

"She said something to him," Sakura remembered.

Kerri looked at her, curious. "What did she say?"

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know. I didn't hear. And I don't think he ever told anyone." She remembered Meiling talking about his mention of "lies" and Syaoran's own face as he told her the same. _Something else I need to discover, as soon as possible._ She gave Kerri a tight hug. "You get some sleep now. Everything is going to be okay now, I promise. We'll get to the bottom of this and keep you all safe."

"My father too?"

Sakura nodded. "Of course." _Whether he likes it or not._ She stood up from the bed but paused before leaving the room. "Kerri? What do you think of this house?"

Kerri's face bunched in disgust. "I hate it here."

"Aria and Nathan?"

"They don't like it either. It's too big and creepy."

Sakura nodded, taking it all in, before leaving to find Syaoran.

She found him in his study, a bottle of liquor open in front of him as he stared out into space. Memories assaulted her from the last time she had entered this room. She had drugged him, gotten him to spill all that she wanted to hear…and things she had been equal parts terrified and elated to hear. This was where he had first kissed her. Not that he remembered any of that, of course. Sakura frowned. _I wish I could forget it._ She tucked her painful memories away forcefully before moving swiftly to plant herself in front of him.

"Li-san." She waited with no response. "Li-san!" She felt her frustration rising when he still failed to even acknowledge her presence. "_Syaoran-kun!_"

He finally looked up at her in a glare. "What do you want?"

"To do my job," Sakura answered him back as flatly as he had her.

"Then go watch my kids and get out of my face," he bit out.

Sakura reeled back as if he had physically slapped her. She stared at him in shock. "Is this really the person you've become?"

"What?" He snapped at her in annoyance.

She felt a thrill to hear his anger – it was better than the dull, shattered looks. "Are you so weak that her death won't even allow you to care for your own children anymore?" She crossed her arms across her chest; ready for the fight she could feel brewing.

"I'm caring for them," he spat back. "They have food, clothes, a roof over their heads, and now _you're _here aren't you?"

Sakura felt her anger rising to color her cheeks. "They need _love_ too Syaoran! They're your _children_. Would it kill you to show them some affection? You're not the only one going through this. They want your attention; to be held, played with, talked to. They miss their father."

She saw the fight blow out of him as he crumbled under the weight of her words. "They're not my children." His voice was almost a whisper.

"_What?_" Sakura was incredulous.

"I did the calculating," he continued. "Marlene told me she was pregnant with Kerri before we got married, but she didn't have her until ten months after our wedding. That means she could have fathered Kerri with someone else." He gazed at the amber liquid in front of him, not really seeing it. "She cheated on me all the time with one man after another right? That means Kerri is probably not mine, or Nathan or Aria. I'm not their father."

A resounding slap rent the otherwise silent air.

Syaoran's eyes widened as he brought a hand to his stinging cheek, looking up at Sakura in shock.

Sakura was seething. "_Probably?_ What, you _think_ you might not be their father and so now you no longer have to do more than is necessary to care for them anymore? You raised them Syaoran! _They _call you 'Dad.' That's all the reason you _need_."

Her eyes turned to steel as she made a decision. "We're moving by the end of the week Li-san."

"Wha – "

"All five of us," she cut off his protests. "We are relocating to a more secure location. This place is a security nightmare. Be sure to pack everything you will need." She let her eyes roam the room, looking everywhere but at him. "Besides security, your kids hate this place; too full of bad memories. They need a more comfortable and practical location to thrive in… You have five days to make a list of necessities to be moved in that time." She turned to leave the room, leaving him gaping at her back.

She paused, her hand on the doorknob when she heard his voice.

"Why me too? Aren't you supposed to be protecting the kids? Isn't _that_ your job?"

Sakura refused to turn around and instead kept her eyes focused on the wood paneling in front of her. She was quiet a long time before she finally responded. "Ava did DNA testing on all three of your kids before this mission began to assure the legality of your claim as father to eliminate the possibility of an outside intrusion of an unknown parental claim."

She could feel the heavy silence weighing down on her as a physical thing.

"_You_ are their biological father Li-san. If I am to protect these children, I need to protect not only their physical well-being, but their emotional and mental state as well. _That_ is why we are moving, and _that_ is why you are coming with us." She swallowed past the sudden lump in her throat, not trusting her voice until she was certain it was under her control again. "They need their _father_ Syaoran. Please don't ever forget that again."

She stepped out and quietly shut the door behind her, missing the look of complete guilt as it crashed down upon her client's shoulders and the resulting trembling that began from long suppressed emotion.

Sakura leaned against the door, breathing deeply, before turning to face the closed door and placing a hand fondly on its surface. Her forehead followed the movement and she closed her eyes. _And because I failed to protect you last time. I won't make the same mistake twice. _


	4. Begin Again

_**Memories Left Behind**_

**Chapter Four: Begin Again**

Sakura was relived with how well the kids had accepted the news of moving to a new house. It seemed like they were as eager to make a new start as anyone. She asked for what they wanted their new house to look like and was sure to include the relevant details into her report that she sent to Ava for the girls to research.

True to the professional work of Ava they found a new location within two days that were to the exact specifications that Sakura had required. Within that time too they had secured it, wired it for security, and had it settled for immediate move in.

Sakura was never more grateful for her friends and coworkers as she was that week. Body guarding kids was nothing new; they'd all taken their turns at it at one time or another. Even guarding_ three_ kids was something Sakura could normally handle, but three emotionally scarred kids whose father was never home and had distanced himself from them completely as he was caught in the throes of emotional turmoil himself? Sakura had more than enough to handle without house searching as well.

She had her hands full with helping the kids pack their things. The sound of packing tape seemed to echo off the walls at all hours. Even though the kids didn't have _that_ many things, it seemed like every time she turned around they discovered something else hiding in some corner or crack. Fortunately Kerri could handle most of her own things and was able to even lend a hand to Aria and Nathan when she had a free moment.

Sakura didn't dare touch any of Syaoran's things. For one, it felt like too much of an invasion of his personal space when she was already invading everything else in his life. For another, she was still fuming at him after he still continued to avoid not only her but his children all that week. He left early for work and returned long after the kids were asleep. The times she did catch him, she _had_ noticed a change in his demeanor. He had lost much of his haunted look, but now he looked…well, if Sakura had to put a finger on it she would say embarrassed, or perhaps _hesitant_ was more the word. He crept around with his head down and did his best to stay out her way. The one time she did take a peek into his room she noticed the relieving sight of cardboard boxes scattered around his room. Whether they actually had anything in them though was something she hadn't quite plucked up the courage to check.

When Meiling was told of the move, she couldn't have been more thrilled. She was over as often as she could spare the time to help with the packing, but promised mostly to help on moving day. Sakura strongly suspected that most of Syaoran's things were being packed by her. As long as his things were being packed though, Sakura didn't mind. The sooner they were out of that prettily decorated tomb the better.

"We're here," Sakura announced to the three eager faces in the car with her.

Kerri leaned forward in the passenger seat, her eyes taking everything in, a nervous smile on her face. "This is really it, huh?"

"Mmm," Sakura agreed and took a peak at her. "Are you okay?"

Kerri smiled quickly. "I'd be happy sleeping in a cardboard box, so long as it was far out of sight of that place."

Sakura gave her a wary grin back, silently agreeing.

She opened her door and stepped out before doing the same for Nathan and Aria. The four of them took a moment to stare at the house in front of them, soaking it all in, before the moving truck and extra hands arrived. Syaoran wasn't there, but that was to be expected by now. He _had_ managed to leave a note on the kitchen counter for Sakura to see, apologizing for not being able to help, but that he'd be there later that night. She sighed. _Nothing to help for it right now, I'll just have to give him an earful later._

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned toward the voice and waved, watching Meiling and her daughter locking up their car as Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, and her niece Mika piled out of another right behind the pair.

Raelin immediately ran over to her cousins and began to make exclamations of excitement as they ran across the bright green lawn, making their way quickly to the house. Meiling stopped beside Sakura on the curb of the sidewalk and looked up at the modest two-story before her.

"It's perfect."

Sakura turned to her, suddenly nervous for some reason. "Are you sure?"

Meiling nodded. "_This_ is a home." She smiled brightly at Sakura. "Thank you, from all of us."

Sakura laughed and waved away her gratitude. "We haven't done much yet, just moved to a new location. This is far from over."

Meiling shook her head, still smiling but let it drop. The girls turned toward the vehicle and each grabbed a box, Sakura sliding out the house keys from her back pocket as she approached the door, shifting the box aside to turn the lock and open the new home to its new family. Raelin and her cousins stood impatiently at the door.

As soon as the door sprung open wide the kids raced inside, making loud gasping noises of surprise and excitement as they raced about the home.

"Make sure you leave your shoes at the door!" Sakura called from behind her box as she concentrated on getting her own off at the entranceway.

She set the box down in the hallway, noticed the four pairs of shoes thrown carelessly on the ground in front of her and couldn't help but smile. They wouldn't have dared in their previous house, and the small sign of dishevelment already showed how much more comfortable they were here.

She saw a flurry of movement near the banister on the second floor as first Kerri and then her siblings' faces poked through the railing. "Which rooms do we get?"

"Pick whichever room you want!" Sakura called from the ground as her friends filed in behind her and deposited boxes in the front room next to her. "The biggest is the master room, that one's for your father but the other three are for you; you each get your own room." Sakura picked up a box labeled "kitchen" before proceeding further into the house, headed for the designated room. "No fighting over a room!" She called as an afterthought, more to cover bases than from any real concern that they'd fight over living space.

Sakura listened to the sound of feet overhead as she began ripping open boxes and pulling plates, glasses, bowls, and silverware out of their protective wrappings and placing them in cupboards.

"Tomoyo's going to be so upset that she missed this," Chiharu commented as she deposited another box on the counter.

Sakura smiled fondly. "She's still on her honeymoon. Besides, she deserves the break." She looked up for a second. "Speaking of a break, your husband is watching your daughter today?"

Chiharu laughed. "Yep! Good ol' Daddy-Daughter bonding time." Her smile grew wide. "I didn't give him a choice."

Sakura laughed with her friend as her niece came in with a lamp in hand.

"Where does this go?"

Sakura looked up briefly. "In the living room," she pointed before resuming her work. She felt a tug on her pants and looked down to see Aria, Nathan, and Raelin at her side.

"They picked their rooms!" Raelin announced proudly.

Sakura smiled. "No fighting?"

Aria and Nathan shook their heads.

"Good!" She set a large mixing bowl on the counter, setting the wrappings to the side. "Where's Kerri?"

"Still upstairs."

"Kerri!" Sakura called, moving back through the house to the foot of the stairs.

Kerri's long, dark hair fell over the banister as she leaned over the rail looking down at Sakura. "Yes?"

"Why don't you kids start grabbing your stuff from the car and moving them into your rooms? Be sure to place them in the corner of where you _don't_ want your bed."

"Okay!" Kerri's eyes lit up in excitement and she all but flew down the stairs, racing to the door with her siblings to throw on their shoes and run out into the sunlight.

Sakura shook her head, still smiling. "Alright, time to find those bed frames and mattresses so we can get this place set up!"

* * *

Sakura and Meiling were busy setting up the bed in Aria's room when Meiling finally broached a subject that had obviously been on her mind all day.

"Why here?"

Sakura looked up from the directions for assembling the bed frame, screwdriver in hand. "Sorry, what did you ask?"

Meiling sat back on her heels and looked about the room. "Why this place? It's a beautiful house, in a nice neighborhood with lots of families with kids. Isn't it an extra security risk?"

Sakura glanced toward the door briefly, not hearing anyone creeping outside the doorway she answered in a quiet voice. "Don't worry, we've weighed the hazards. Yes, being near so many families is a risk, but there is more of a benefit to this neighborhood than a cost. Carden will hesitate to draw attention to himself with so many families surrounding us – he doesn't want to make a scene, he just wants to make your cousin suffer personally. This area has a neighborhood watch, on top of being an exceedingly tight-knit community. They know _exactly_ who is supposed to be here, who is new, and to be on the watch for anyone suspicious, anyone who doesn't belong." She gave the woman beside her a quick smile. "The more eyes watching, the better."

Meiling looked back with a wary smile. "Ava really does think of everything."

Sakura tried to shrug nonchalantly. "It's what we're hired for." She frowned at the directions before holding up a piece of the bed. "Does this piece go in 'A' or 'B'?"

Meiling burst out laughing before taking the directions in hand herself and trying to decipher the unintelligible directions herself.

After setting up the kid's beds, Sakura was caught by some of the neighborhood moms outside as she was grabbing the tubs containing sheets and blankets and introduced herself and her charges to the neighborhood. She introduced herself as the live-in nanny, as the kids' father worked in the city, apologizing that he wasn't there to meet them at the moment, but would be home later that night.

The mothers made sounds of delight and welcome over the new family moving in, exclaiming over how beautiful Kerri was, how adorable Nathan and Aria were, and how sweet Sakura was. They promised to bring over their families and introduce them, with baked goods and meals to help restart their kitchen so Sakura wouldn't have to worry about cooking for a few days as they got settled in.

Sakura thanked them profusely, all bright smiles and honest gratitude, inviting them and their families over at any time before excusing herself and continuing where she had left off with her friends and unpacking.

It was late that night after the kids had long been in bed from exhaustion, their beds the only things in their rooms that were organized, boxes of clothes and toys spilling out in every direction that Sakura heard the key turn in the lock at the front door. She was in the kitchen, still putting away dishes and cutlery, trying to put them in some semblance of order.

She didn't pause in her work but her ears strained all the same for every sound of movement. "Li-san?" she called.

He entered the kitchen, maneuvering around both empty and half-full boxes, following the sound of her voice.

She glanced at him briefly, noticing him looking around, taking in every detail. "What do you think of the place?"

"It's…nice," he answered after a moment.

"Don't like it?"

"It's different," he admitted.

Sakura shrugged. "You'll get used to it. You are free to move out whenever you want once this entire thing has blown over."

"Right." He glanced over the place again.

"Your room is upstairs," she continued after a lengthy pause. "Straight up the stairs, first door on your right. We assembled your bed this afternoon, but you'll have to put on your own sheets, covers, and unpack your boxes."

There was a heavy silence. "Thanks," he finally responded quietly.

Sakura nodded in acknowledgement. "The neighborhood families missed meeting you today. Make sure you find a time to introduce yourself."

"Okay."

"I'm going to work on a couple more boxes than I am getting ready for bed myself." She turned, balancing several pots in hand, keeping her eyes trained on her work and avoiding his. "Make sure you don't stay up too late yourself." She banged around in the cupboards for several minutes before daring to look up and breathing a sigh of relief that he had moved out of the room. She blew her bangs out of her face. "Chalk up another one for awkward conversations," she muttered to herself.

* * *

The week flew by as Sakura and the kids got settled into their new house. Kerri, Nathan and Aria were ecstatic to arrange their new rooms in any way they desired and seemed to thrive in the warm, bright house. When they needed a break, all four would go out into the backyard and play around for a couple of hours, shrieking in laughter as they romped in the warm sunlight and grass. Once Sakura discovered the box containing a few outdoors toys, they began throwing balls around in the late afternoons until it was nearly too dark to see.

Occasionally when they'd be out front with Sakura, some of the neighborhood kids would join in and Sakura delighted in watching the three children interact with others, a tad reluctantly at first but with increasing fervor as time went by.

The only complaint Sakura had, in fact, was that Syaoran continued to come home late. She suspected it was largely from guilt now than the need to distance himself from his children, but all the same, she had rarely seen him herself, the kids none at all.

After a week and a half Sakura was ready to blow her fuse.

She waited up one night, folding emptied boxes and moving them into a corner for recycling to keep her hands busy, listening intently for his return. Finally, she heard his keys jangling in the lock and her hands stilled momentarily. She waited until she heard his footsteps in the front hall before calling out to him. "Could you come here for a moment?" She asked as she returned to her work.

Sakura heard his footsteps pause behind her but she continued her work, not looking at him. "Are you having a particularly involved assignment at your work lately?"

Syaoran frowned at her back. "No."

"Are you meeting clients after work for dinner?"

Syaoran's confusion grew. "No."

"Then may I ask why you are coming home so late every night?" Her tone was nonchalant, giving nothing away.

Syaoran scowled. "What I do is none of your business."

Sakura's hands paused for a fraction of a second, her eyes closing momentarily to maintain her composure. "None of my business," she repeated softly.

"Yes," he continued, oblivious to her dangerous tone in his ire. "What I do during or after work is really none of your concern. That's not your job."

Sakura turned to him fully now. "Not my job?"

"You're just supposed to watch over and protect my kids. I can look after myself."

Sakura resisted the temptation to snort or roll her eyes. _Yes, you've done a wonderful job of that lately._ "I see." She leaned against the wall behind her, her arms crossed. "Li-san. Do you remember our conversation not too long ago? The one at your former house?"

Syaoran stilled, his eyes narrowed. "Yes," he grit out.

"I thought we resolved the parental issue."

Syaoran's fingers flexed in a grip but didn't answer.

"I'm curious as to why you continue to avoid being home if you no longer have any questions about the biology of your claim." Her eyes narrowed. "That your children _need_ their father."

"That's none of your business," his tone was low.

"None of my business?" Sakura struggled to keep the bite out of her tone. "My _business _is to protect your children, physically, emotionally, and mentally. Tell me Li-san, how do I accomplish this when I still get asked 'When is Daddy coming home?' every night because your children haven't seen even your _shadow_ in over a week?"

Syaoran glared. "And what should I do about it? Abandon my work and return early? Go in late?"

"I'm not asking you to skive off work," Sakura returned. "All I'm asking is that you try and be home when they're awake once in a while!"

"I have a lot of work to catch up on that I've been neglecting lately and – "

"Why don't you try having a meal with them again Syaoran? It wouldn't kill you to be home in time for dinner a couple of times a week if work is _that_ important to you."

Syaoran threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "Fine! I'll be home for dinner. Are you happy now?"

Sakura scowled at him. "Your _kids_ will be thrilled."

Syaoran flushed in guilt. Sakura noticed but didn't comment.

The two stood staring at each other, Syaoran unable to meet Sakura's glare as he looked aside at the wall self-consciously. The air between them grew awkward until finally Sakura relented with a heavy sigh. "Your dinner is in the fridge. Warm it up if you want it," she moved to pass him and head to her room on the ground floor. "I'm going to get ready for bed. Enjoy your night Li-san."

Syaoran stood rooted to his spot for several long moments before heaving a heavy sigh of his own and trudging to the fridge to warm up his late supper. He sat at the table, eating mechanically as guilt and silence washed over him in increasing floods.

In the deep silence he heard the water turn on from the direction of Sakura's room, idling wondering if she was getting in the bath. His thoughts wandered more fully to the agent currently taking a hot shower in what was now his home and fixated there for a long time.

With a start, Syaoran jerked his thoughts from their current path with a heavy flush and slapped his hand over his face in embarrassment, although no one was around to see him. He groaned in mortification. "Damn it."


End file.
